Upcoming updates
The following is a list of upcoming updates, derived from official Jagex sources: Confirmed updates Updates in this section have either passed a poll or have been otherwise officially confirmed. Hitsplat update The Hitsplat update will add a toggle to make damage dealt by other players, to either NPCs or players, tinted to a slightly different colour than yours, to differentiate them better. It was polled in Content Poll #46 (Question #7) and passed on August 17th 2016. It has been delayed due to other engine changes. Planned updates Updates in this section have been revealed or widely accepted by the Old School Team and are very likely to be polled in the near future. A brand new skill: Warding This skill concept was proposed by Jagex themselves at RuneFest 2018. The point of the skill is to fill a gap within the production skills. Most Ranged armour can be produced with the Crafting skill and so can most Melee armour from Smithing, but there isn't a way to create any Magic equipment yet, and this is what the "Warding" skill is meant to be useful for. The proposed skill uses mechanics that are still subject to change/balance as of now, but the main strategy is to carry some special tools with you that will allow the combination of raw materials (obtained through Hunter, Woodcutting, combat, etc) with "Runic" energy (obtainable from training RC and Magic but also contained within some Runestone monoliths around the game-world, which players can withdraw by using spells on them), this would draw a Ward on the ground which is the spot where you can create your desired magical equipment at. This might sound like a quite complicated process compared to the Ranged and Melee counterparts of Warding, but the concept still fits, nonetheless, since Magic stuff might need all that "magical" treat to it. In a similar vein, two new sets of high-level Magic equipment were proposed for introduction alongside the concept of this skill, those are referred as the "Bloodbark" and "Soulbark" robes. There hasn't been any specific stats defined for them, just yet, however there was a mention about making these sets "tanky". A brand new Bounty Hunter task system Firstly announced at RuneFest 2017, a task system was proposed for the Bounty Hunter minigame and activity. It's a pretty straight-forward idea: a Bounty Hunter task master would be introduced, which would assign players to finish their kills while wearing certain randomised pieces of weaponry and equipment. Upon completing tasks, the player will be properly rewarded but this still needs some feedback. Song of the Elves - the finale for the Tirannwn region The "Song of the Elves" was revealed during RuneFest 2018 as new GM Quest for the Elven lands that unlocks the city of Prifddinas. It is meant to join Elena and her allies in exposing the plague hoax and starting a revolution against King Lathas and Lord Iorwerth. It was proposed that completion of this quest would unlock access to a new set of Crystal armour from within Prifddinas, somehow. The city will feature many new interesting things, including new bosses, one of them being a skilling boss which will focus on the Mining skill and its rewards will put more emphasis on items rather than XP. The Fremennik Exiles - a sequel to the Fremenniks The "Fremennik Exiles" is a new Master Quest that follows up the Fremennik story-line. It was first revealed by Mod Wolf as one of his personal TAPP projects and was presented during RuneFest 2017. Not much is known about its development, but a potential reward from this quest is some way of giving the Enchanted Lyre infinite charges. Kourend reworks Mod West has talked about how there's some pending Arceuus and Lovakengj reworks to be done and has previously posted a sneak-peek of an Arceuus Spellbook revamp, which is intended to be eventually implemented into the game. Tithe Farm improvements & points-shop revisit There have been a lot of requests, and acceptance in that regard, about removing some of the tediousness involved during the Tithe Farm minigame itself, which consists in the huge amount of actions needed to be performed from a player-input perspective in order to complete every run. The amount of actions would be heavily reduced, as a QOL update, by allowing the player to simply left-click on the soil patches to both dig the seeds and water the plants, overshadowing the current mechanics where it's mandatory to manually use the farming tools, from the inventory, on the patches, for every single action. Another plan was to make grape seeds (that can also be used to harvest Zamorak's grapes, which then are used to make Wines of Zamorak) a lot cheaper from this minigame's points-shop, in order to compete with the current PvM way to obtain Wines of Zamorak in bulk (KQ). Achievement Diaries - rebalances and improvements The OSRS team would like to rebalance some of the higher-end Diary rewards that come from the elite tiers, by downgrading those rewards that seem unnecessarily upped, to lower tiers, plus perhaps add a few new rewards here and there to fill some gaps. Mod Kieren firmly approves the rebalancing of mostly the Karamja and Desert diaries' rewards. He even wants to remove the requirement of imbuing a Salve Amulet through NMZ, in order to complete the Ardougne Elite Diary. There's some popular ideas about changing some features found in the Diary items themselves, like making the Lumbridge Rings consume Alchemy runes before recurring to spending their daily, free, Alchemy charges, also changing the Nardah teleport's arrival-spot of the Desert Amulets, from the outside of the hut (with the altar), to the inside. Reformation of the in-game Death Mechanics The community was worried about our game integrity regarding how "weak and forgiving" the Death Mechanics rules were in Old School RuneScape, therefore, as everyone spoke loud, awareness was risen to the J-mods about this uneasiness, which lead to a survey being hosted by Jagex, to better know how would the community draw the Death Mechanics to work like. The final results from the survey essentially proven that the community would prefer a grave-system that would keep a players' items upon death, at the same exact or approximate spot where they died (excluding dangerous-PvP-scenarios) for 20 minutes, instead of the current 60. In spite of this, those items would persist dropped on the ground throughout every game-server. In addition, the 20 minutes cooldown would only tick when the player is logged-in, in other words: real life time would not count towards the 20 minutes threshold, if logged-off. As is, dying in an instanced area means that your unprotected items will be completely lost, whereas with this overriding gravestone-system, those items could simply be put outside the instance (this might also apply to other places that are not exactly instances, but can still be quite harsh to die at, e.g. God Wars Dungeon). And lastly, they stated that players would be able to loot their gravestones even while in combat. Another decision made by the mods, was to be considerate for players who play the game under the UIM mode, since applying such changes would very heavily impact their play-style, so much that it would no longer be viable to do half the things they could do before, so to speak. That's why Jagex strives to treat their mechanics separately (by not applying the aforementioned changes to them - although they might still get a little tweak, though not so punishing). Clan System - overhaul Although the engine hinders this goal, the team has said they will work to overcome all the potential technical difficulties involved in such big task; they've stated, quite a few times, that they're looking forward to eventually do something amazing to the current and lacking Clan System, to make it a lot more interactive within the community and their group events, in general. (Website) Boss Hiscores Quite self-explanatory: all of the 'kill count' data logged into everyone's "Boss Log" would be made public in the official OSRS hiscores. The team has expressed they hope to make this a reality down the road when there's a sizeable space in their schedule and that it'd be an amazing update because it'd encourage players to keep playing through existing content. Giant Bosses - continuation The OSRS team has expressed to their player-base that they plan on, sporadically, continuing and finishing the Giant Bosses series. The Ice one could be added to F2P but the Fire one is still subject to discussion as to whether it would be available in F2P or not, considering that there aren't any regular Fire Giants in any of the F2P areas, therefore they'd need to be made available somewhere in the F2P servers, so that players can receive the key that would allow players to enter the lair of the Fire Giant boss. The revisit of some drop tables The changes might not be direct alterations to the drop rates of anything, but some mods have stated that they've planned to review and rework quite a few drop tables that seem either too powerful or too lacking. They already have the tendency to alter some of the drop tables without polling it first, but since it's for balancing purposes, it simply is for the better integrity of the game. There aren't any clear notifications about what's going to exactly be removed or added, but the community has suggested stuff like adding Bird's eggs as a potential loot from Bird Houses, or adding Red spider eggs to the drop table of Deadly Red Spiders, both of which make complete sense, or even something as trivial as adding feathers to the drop table of Seagulls, which also makes sense, nonetheless. Some particular items might be looked into carefully, with the purpose of aiding both the short and long-term game economy, for instance, gargoyles might get the Granite Maul drop chance removed to soothe the huge influx of such desirable weapon, thus preventing the street value from dropping to incredibly low prices. In this specific case, the Maul would only be a drop obtainable from the Gargoyle bosses. On the other hand, discussions about the "rare drop table" have concluded that it wouldn't be revamped, but rather it'd be made so that when you hit the RDT: it counts as an extra drop, on top of your regular drops, instead of replacing the regular drops (like it currently does). Solving the apparent shortage of Buckets of Sand The issue comes from the lack of ways to constantly get Buckets of Sand in bulk, mainly for Ironmen. The team has discussed this topic over and over again, and have decided they would satiate this popular request by introducing packs of Buckets of Sand to the stores where you can currently buy some. Black Graceful and Graceful's set-effect scaling A very well-received proposal of a Graceful set variant painted in black has been rounding around the community for quite a while. It's said to be in the works and not much more detail has been given about it, but it's something upcoming. It is undergoing creation by Mod Ry. On another hand, people have complained how the effect of the whole set of Graceful works and Mod Kieren has then proposed making it so the effect of set would scale per piece, e.g. wearing 5/6ths of the outfit is slightly less good than wearing all of it. "King of the Skill" competition - v2 Since it's first arrival, this "skilling" competition left the community with thirst for more. Basically, it was a huge success for both Jagex and the Twitch streaming community, so there just needs to be more. However, the competition itself wasn't anywhere close to perfect, it was infamous for having several loopholes on the forced "ironman" mode perspective, where some people would abuse some aspects of the game with an alternate account to attain as much gain as possible from those abuses. Can't go into much detail about the issues of the competitions, but it definitely needed a whole lot of reviewing - and the J-mods agree. They've stated that it would take them a lot of tweaking before the next version of this competition is set up, they might extend or decrease time frames, add extra rules and disable some areas of the game for the next one to run as fair as possible. Possible updates Updates in this section have been discussed in Q&As or on Social Media but there is no promise they will be offered, however, they are still likely to be polled or added in the near future. (Engine) Interface scaling Interface rescaling is a feature that has been discussed since the release of Resizable Mode. It was originally being worked on by Ian Gower but after he left Jagex, the engine team picked up from where he left off. No release estimate has ever been given. (Engine) GPU rasteriser Some of the engine development team have worked on a GPU-accelerated rasteriser in order to optimise the game for better performance, as it currently can only use one CPU core. This project is currently on hold but it was expected for this change to be made for the Mobile version of the game before the desktop version. Poll System's results: hidden until you've voted Probably the most requested update in this whole article. J-mods are completely self-aware of this everlasting complaint: nobody wants the poll system interface to keep showing the results before any votes are casted by the voter, this is popularly considered as an extremely faulty mechanic. Very frequently, discussion about this is risen, and it's currently unknown why has the OSRS team abstained from reworking this interface for so long. Despite the wait, it still seems very likely that this poll system will change for the better "someday". The issue with being able to see results before even voting, is the fact that this can be a huge distorting factor in the outcome of the polls, because it strongly promotes and encourages voting under the influence of others, therefore the final results might not accurately represent the actual community sentiment, sometimes not even close. Construction updates Both J-mods and the community have expressed heavy interest in more Construction updates. One of the most popular requests has been some sort of "Music Box" or Gramophone buildable somewhere in the POH to allow the host of a house to change the music for all guests. There have also been some talks about potential mounted silver jewellery. It also has been requested to add these to the Jewellery Boxes, but since those boxes are already too packed of teleport options, it is much more likely for silver jewellery to be introduced as mountable furniture instead. In another hand, there has been some acceptance for extra decorative furniture: 1 - Garden and Superior Garden hotspots might allow some extra decorative options for their trees & flowers, such as Fossil Island's mushrooms or Buchu leaves. 2 - Some new wall-kits and themes for your entire house could be introduced. 3 - There was also the idea of mounted Slayer Helms in the Achievement Gallery room (the helms could be taken back, similar to how the Cape Hanger works). In top of all of the previous stuff, the community seems to have thirst for new experiences in the ways they can train the Construction skill. There have been a few suggestions and talks about some potential new methods: 1 - The introduction of Redwood planks (which could be used for training Construction in the old school way & bring in some stunning Redwood furniture). 2 - The introduction of a brand new Construction method. This one would work just like the Slayer skill, you'd get randomised assignments of building X furniture in some house for XP. There's more ideas for earning Construction XP, although more passive, but outside the POH, that would involve some travelling and adventuring in order to earn this extra XP, these are: 1 - The concept of "buildable Agility shortcuts". These would be located all around the game-world, and would require the player to use the Construction tools to build them and permanently unlock them, all of them would be locked behind a certain Construction level to be constructed, and a certain Agility level to be used. Some places in the game already give hints of where some of these shortcuts could be located at, like that broken bridge located in northern Morytania, the bridge leads to a small island called "The Mausoleum", which actually features some small gravestones and not an actual a mausoleum. The island requires to be visited for a Medium Clue Scroll step, and the only current way of getting there is through the Experiment Cave. 2 - There has also been the supported idea of allowing players to repair some features or items all around the game-world, that look like they need so, this would be done by interacting with the game-world environment. A great example of this would be allowing players to reconstruct some parts of the town of Burgh de Rott or the statues that were lost during and after the Garden of Tranquillity quest (by using some marble blocks), getting some Construction XP in return. Ornament kits for Spirit Shields Some of the J-mods liked the idea of adding a set of ornament kits to turn the three powerful spirit shields, acquired through the Corporal Beast's sigils, into a more decorative variant without altering the stats, perhaps one kit for the regular spirit shield too. The kits would be introduced as rewards from Clue Reward Caskets, as expected - perhaps from a future tier of clues that would be the sequel to Master Clues - although they haven't discussed a new tier of clues yet, but one can only imagine it would be the Grandmaster tier if this was the case. Gilded Gloves A suggestion to introduce "Gilded Gloves" floated around and was well-received. This would have to be done by adding an ornament kit for Rune Gloves, the add-on would turn them into Gilded Gloves, and this would serve as a way to complete the gilded set. The ornament kit itself, would have to come from some source, most likely from clues. The reason for it to be a cover-up of the Rune Gloves from the RFD chest is that it shows that if you're wearing Gilded Gloves is because you can already wear Rune Gloves, fact that goes in-line with the Gilded Platebody, which requires the same quest completion as the Rune Platebody to be worn (Dragon Slayer, in that case). Gear improvements & gear additions to F2P The team would like to take a look at F2P and their gear. The proposed improvements include enhancing the chances of getting the Skull sceptre pieces and allowing it to autocast Crumble Undead. Removing the negative bonuses of the Shaman mask & Stronghold of Safety's boots was also debated. The new gear that has been considered to be added to F2P are the following: Crossbows and Bolts up to mithril-tier, Metal boots up to adamant-tier, Dragonhide shields up to green-tier, the Frog-leather range set, the Snakeskin-leather range set and the Splitbark mage set. Catacombs of Kourend - replacement of some foes It has been brought up how some foes in the Catacombs seem to be out of place, and Jagex staff have said they could easily look into this. For instance, the Cyclopes might need to go, something like Zombies could take their place; the Moss Giants seem to be out of their environment as well, they could put other giants instead; King Sand Crabs can also be replaced with something else, perhaps more Dust Devils since these seem to be in much more demand. Peek-all-worlds feature It can be frustrating when we have to constantly hop worlds in order to find an empty spot to execute some sort of PvM activity, only to keep stumbling upon busy worlds. Mod Kieren has proposed a solid solution for this: introducing a Peek-all-worlds feature to places that already have a Peek feature, this would definitely get rid of the constant hopping with hopes to eventually find what you're looking for. This Peek-all-worlds feature could also be added to new places, such as the Catacombs of Kourend. Spectate feature for the Chambers of Xeric The Theatre of Blood has a spectate feature, but the CoX doesn't. The mods have stated they could add the missing one, which potentially could be added to the same NPC that allows the spectation of the ToB (Abigaila) - also, could look into moving her to the Gypsy's hut in Varrock, to make it easier for newer/unaware players to bump into her and, therefore, get to spectate these events which could raise interest to said type of players. Fossil Island related updates/Bosses Some additional access points might be added to Fossil Island itself, such as the minigame teleport being made available for the Volcanic Mine. Ever since Bird Houses have became a popular activity, there has been discussion considering adding Bird's eggs as a potential loot from these houses, these eggs are those that can be sacrificed for Prayer XP in the WC guild. Another Fossil Island related update could be an underground Museum Boss, which would require the player to sacrifice X amount of fossils to enter, other mechanics are unclear as of now, but there's strong consideration to put a boss there that works with fossils, so that fight with the boss wouldn't be always available. The team likes the concept of you needing to accumulate certain items (in this case, fossils) before getting into a boss lair, similar to how Skotizo or Giant Bosses work. However, there's also a Zygomite Boss idea that the team liked, it could also consume fossils to get into its lair, and done under a Zygomite slayer task might allow the Slayer Helm's bonuses to work. New rewards for either of these bosses are undefined as of now but could include a pet chance. Prospecting rocks - revision Upon request, J-mods have discussed on stream that they could indeed rework the functionality of the "prospect" option found on the drop-down menu of rocks all over the game. They'd like to let players see any rock respawn-timer ticking, through this option, although they've said it might not be as quick of a change as one might think. Skill training guides - overhaul This is a topic that pops up every now and then, everyone agrees that the skill guides have some outdated aspects, thus might do good updating them. Although these aren't used as frequently by advanced players, they play a big role for newer or returning players. There's several changes proposed, one of them is not to the guides themselves, but to allow them to stay opened when simultaneously doing some other in-game activity - this is also requested to be applied to the quest journals and in-game text books. Within the skill guides, there's plenty of information that could be added, such as adding information about what the Skillcape perks are, information about the effects of prayers to the Prayer guide, the effects of potions in the Herblore guide, the effects of 'special attacks' to the Combat guides (just more details in general; an example of a guide done right is the Construction one, it's good enough since it tells you which materials are needed for everything). Also, some icons need graphical replacements to remove the same icon that repeats over and over, such as those in the Magic guide. Overlay additions to the Map Two things related to the world-map are always supported by the vast majority of players when brought up. Those are two different types of textual overlays which can turn out to be very useful: some would be placed by the Agility shortcut icons on the map and would display the Agility level required for said shortcuts, the others would be placed around Fairy Rings and would display what the travel-code for said rings are. Adding colour variety to the in-game chats The topic about chat-recolouring has been discussed, several times, during official streams of the Old School team, concluding that Mod Ash, in specific, would like to take some time to make some toggles available for the players, where they'd be able to freely choose between colours within a big palette of the different shades and tones of light, which would work separately for all the different chats found in-game (private, public, clan, trade and game chats). The strengthening of some Bank features Little misclicks could be quite disruptive and cause big annoyances within the bank interface. The mods have shared their empathy by agreeing on adding a confirmation before releasing a bunch of placeholders at once and before collapsing an entire bank tab. More game features' consistency through logging off/hopping worlds The chat box visibility, for example, is not remembered upon login/logout, neither is the preferred sorting of the Fairy Ring codes within the "travel log" interface. Another instance is when you cast any Vengeance (the Lunar spells) and you log out, then the effect would have been forgotten upon logging back in. The team has seemed keen on making these things persist through logins/logouts. Additional functionalities for Skilling Collection items Talking about the Rune Pouch, Herb Sack, Seed Box, Coal Bag and the Gem Bag. There has been mention about allowing these receptacles to automatically collect and put into them the respective resources obtained through skilling or by picking them up. For instance, the Rune Pouch can already automatically add runes that are picked up, but it can't automatically store runes that are obtained through Runecraft - the idea is to prioritise resources going into the recipient over the inventory, in an automatic manner. The Rune Pouch would allow storage of runecrafted runes / Herb Sack - picked up & harvested herbs / Seed Box - picked up seeds / Coal Bag - picked up coal, coal from MLM sack & mined coal / Gem Bag - picked up & mined gems... all of that with an automation toggle turned on. This is something that Mod Kieren, in particular, has been keen on. Additionally, the Herb Sack might be able to store clean herbs in the future, not just grimy ones like it currently does, and it might be moved or added to other activities as means to acquire it. Massive RC pouch Some players suggested the ability to combine the four Runecrafting pouches into one "massive pouch", holding 30 essence while only taking one inventory slot whilst requiring 90 Runecraft to use. In the Q&A interest gauge, it was well received by the viewers, and thus it will likely be polled in-game. The optimisation of the Telekinetic Grab spell When you telegrab something, there's an aftermath of mandatory extra game ticks that count towards the telegrab spell itself, this puts you on a short wait status (that can be frustrating enough, for players) until you can use the game ticks for something else. This has been discussed and some J-mods wanted to further agree on either getting rid of the delay or shortening it. Additional Spellbook features Since Old School Runescape Mobile has had its Spellbooks' interfaces reworked to look and behave differently than on the desktop version, many requests were risen about giving us all some features for reordering spells by type on desktop, too. Although customised spellbook reordering has been offered in the polls and failed in the past, the team seems content with polling the mobile versions of the Spellbooks to also be available on desktop. They also stated that they might look into offering a right-click autocast feature inside the menus of the spellbooks, but it'd only work when the player is already wielding the right weapon. Allowing God staves to autocast their own spells through the current autocast menu (within the Combat Options panel), has also been brought up several times - this would not devalue the SOTD or the SOL, as they still have higher magic bonuses, so you would still have the usual scenario of cheap vs. more expensive gear alternatives, with corresponding bonuses according to the prices. Thammaron's Sceptre - rebalanced around its Melee and Range counterparts Ever since the Revenants got some unique weaponry-drops added to their drop tables, the Magic variant seems to have been left behind and unbalanced compared to the Melee and Range counterparts. Whether an oversight or not, a little change to how the Sceptre works could step up its game to match the power of its counterparts. The most commonly brought up and agreed upon change is to add a built-in spell to the Sceptre, it would consume some Ether and 1 Soul Rune per cast. Something else that could, potentially, be added to this weapon, is an unique and passive effect that would reduce the Healing-rate of the foes attacked, effectively making the Sceptre much more useful against foes like Scorpia, like it deserves to be. Revenants' cave - grave marker This would be a grave marker that displays your Revenants killcount, proposed to be put just outside the Revenants caves' entrances, much like how this same idea is used for Demonic Gorillas and Adamant & Rune Dragons. The purpose for this is to serve as a replacement for the Revenants tracker, currently placed on the Slayer log, since Revenants are not exactly Slayer creatures, they're just a potential task. "Eternal" Ring of Wealth There has been some interesting discussion about following up the "Eternal Glory" trend with Dragonstone-based jewellery. There was some good reception for the particular idea of allowing players to sacrifice as many cut Dragonstones as they want, into the Wilderness Volcano, with a very rare chance of receiving a "Ring of Eternal Wealth" while doing so. It would have the exact same teleports as a regular Ring of Wealth, but this one would, of course, have infinite charges. A brand new "Utility ring" slot Due to combat-focused rings (such as the Berserker ring) being much more useful than utility rings (such as the Ring of wealth), the community proposed a secondary ring slot for utility rings, allowing players to wear one combat ring and one utility ring at once. Utility rings are those rings that usually give 0 stat bonuses, but can still trigger some sort of effect. Jagex Moderators have shown strong support for the concept, but expressed that there's some ring combinations that might need to be restricted in order to prevent "power creep" or prevent them from being too powerful. Bruma Torch becoming an off-hand item J-mods have shown interest in looking at ways of turning the Bruma torch into an off-hand item, as well as making it function as a tinderbox to light the braziers around the Wintertodt, effectively saving players an inventory space that would previously be used to place the regular tinderbox. Yetis of Arbjor (a new trio of bosses) Due to the low amount of winter themed bosses in Old School RuneScape, a community-driven suggestion proposed three Yetis bosses in one single icy lair, located in some northern Fremennik area. The mechanics for these bosses would encourage gear switching and/or role-switching within a team (like Dagannoth Kings), since the Yetis would be able to turn on protection-prayers and they would also use prayer rotations, like Demonic Gorillas, but the Yetis would always keep two prayers turned on at once, thus making it only possible to attack them with one single combat style at once. The catch to make players constantly switch their gear is the fact that Yetis, that are alive and are not being hit often, will heal the rest of the Yetis until they are successfully hit. The proposed unique drops were the Yetis' horns, that could be then attached to the Fremennik Helms, adding more combat bonuses to the helms, and maybe something attachable to the Fremennik shield as well, boosting its stats and adding a damage-recoil effect to it and possibly, even poisoning your opponent. There's been general support to the current mechanics concept and rewards but the team seemed open to further hearing about some other possible drops. Additionally, this whole idea could, perhaps, be tied in with the upcoming "Fremennik Exiles" quest. Poisoned weapons - revision With the high amount of poisoned weapons with different tiers, including poison, poison+ and poison++, many of which are not used and instead are popular tools for scamming, J-mods have shown interest in reworking their effects, such as making poison+ reduce the opponent's combat stat instead of Hitpoints. Enchanted bolts - revision Some enchanted versions of the bolts present in-game have been criticised as lacking. Jagex Moderators have said that they could rework the effects of some types of enchanted bolts. Additionally, they would like to allow enchanted bolts to work with the Dorgeshuun crossbow, as it currently doesn't. Torag's set effect/hammers rework Every so often the team discusses the revision of the Torag armour set effect, as it is often considered the weakest of the Barrows sets. However, there's no clear decision as to what would the current effect be replaced with, if something in this regards goes to the polls. Changing Torag's hammers has also been discussed to be more unique, the requested changes include increasing their attack speed or providing two hitsplats every time they're meant to hit, to match with the animation hitting twice. Maces' speed change Some discussion and interest gauge have taken place regarding maces being too slow and needing a speed boost, from 5 to 6, due to their inferior stats to scimitars and other swords. This would make maces a more used and viable one-handed crush weapon in combat scenarios where the crush attack style is the most convenient. Extra uses for Boss & Slayer creatures' heads The Slayer creatures' souvenirs (the Crawling Hand, Cockatrice, Basilisk, Kurask and Abyssal heads) could potentially be made exchangeable at a Slayer Master for another task of the same kind of the head or for a bit of extra Slayer XP. Boss heads, except the Abyssal (as it would better fit in the category above), could also find a purpose beyond the cosmetic, these are the Dark Claw, the Vorkath's, Kalphite Queen's and King Black Dragon's heads. There have also been talks about making these being able to be traded-in at Slayer Masters for another task of the same kind of the head or for extra slayer points. Additionally, mounted heads in the POH could also be made interchangeable, just how the Jar display works. Superior Turoth The team has shown interested in soothing the intriguing absence of the superior variant for those pinkish slayer creatures called Turoths. The team has stated that they initially skipped this one but they can eventually dedicate some time to add it. Lucky implings - revisit The team has shown interest in revisiting the drop table of Lucky implings and did seem keen to improve it several times when brought up by the player-base. As of now, the issue seems to be that their loot will often roll into very bad items as the roll can land on anything that's part of the loot table of any Clue Scroll tier. The main, generally accepted, idea has been to remove the non-unique Clue items from their loot table. Random events - revisit The mods have faced numerous petitions for them to look into "Random Events". One of them was to bring back the dangerous Random Events, but to also allow players to select which kinds of Randoms Events they want to possibly get, including the 'none' and 'all' options. Another concept was to replenish players' run energy to 100% once any Random Event is completed. Also, XP lamps that would reward the player with slightly better XP than the Genie's were proposed to be added to the rest of the events, as an incentive for completing them. Finally, allowing players to earn the Bee Keeper's outfit pieces, one by one, was another option (just how the Mime, Zombie and other Random Events' sets are acquired) and this was deemed an okay to-do idea. Hatius Cosaintus' displacement There have been numerous suggestions to move Hatius Cosaintus from Lumbridge to somewhere else and the team has been in accordance with this request. One idea has been to place him in the Duel Arena, where he would fit quite well and could give staking information to the players. If he's removed from Lumbridge, then the Lumbridge Guide could become the Lumbridge Diary Master. More variations/metamorphosis phases for some pets For one, there has been the idea of allowing players to use a certain amount of gnomish firelighters to change the colour of the Phoenix pet, for example. The baby mole could also be recoloured pink with a metamorphosis phase (matching with the NPC Baby Moles). Also, the Tangleroot could see itself getting some seasonal variations, that is Spring, Summer, Autumn or Winter - it currently seems to resemble spring or summer. All of these are mostly down to the GFX team, but they haven't shown opposition and could eventually fall onto the modelling of these. Additional Desert carpet-riding travel options There was a discussion that pointed out how players need to travel to Pollnivneach before being able to take a carpet ride to Sophanem. A petition was brought up about allowing the players to take a carpet ride to Sophanem, directly from Nardah (and also allow a vice-versa option), the mods seemed keen on updating this to add these new travel options. Stored axes at the Canoe stations A suggestion about giving axes to the different canoe guides, around the River Lum, for them to store and save them for you, was discussed and the mods stated that they can actually look into this feature to be added to the game. Completionist list Upon request, some members of the team have opposed the idea of a in Old School RuneScape, and so have many players. Mod Kieren then suggested that they could, instead, add a list that tracked all the small and big accomplishments in the game, possibly viewable in the Varrock Museum or the Player-owned house. Mod Bruno has worked on the list, and posted a tweet asking for feedback. Theatre of Blood: Entry Mode The Theatre of Blood release was excellently well-received with lots of positive feedback and all, however, some of the more neutral or negative feedback included that it wasn't very enjoyable for mid or lower-levelled players since they would find every single challenge of the Theatre to be too difficult to endure and overcome. This is why Jagex proposed a scaled-down mode of the Theatre that allows such kind of players to have quite a bit of fun just like high-level players with BiS or top-tier gear. This concept is meant to be aimed towards accounts in the 100-110 combat bracket and the main change within the Theatre itself, is the monsters' health bars that would be downscaled to suit the team size and the death fee being lowered from 100k to 50k. As for the rewards, the pet won't be obtainable at all, only the Avernic hilt and the Justiciar armour would be obtainable upon completion, and would be 10 times rarer than on the normal mode, however, it will be even rarer when going solo or duo. There would be a separate killcount tracker for this mode, which will not count towards achieving the Sinhaza Shrouds. Due to negative feedback, by players suggesting that endgame content should stay as such without catering to lower levels, the Entry Mode has been put on hold. Barbarian Assault - rules change & Healer Role review A frequent frustration in Barbarian Assault is when a member of the 5-man party suddenly leaves with no signs of returning. There have been everlasting talks about how to solve this issue. It was brought up that the points-shop interface could be reworked so that points can only be redeemed for rewards after, and only after, the wave-10 is completed. This could deter people from leaving their team before the last wave. The team has also expressed that they're looking forward to allowing players to capes within the minigame. Mod Ash, specifically, has stated that he knows a way to allow capes, and that he'd like to implement it. In addition, some players have expressed frustration on the Healer role providing fewer points than the others, due to the points primarily being based on healing — something that does not occur much in the lower waves, if at all. The team has considered changing the formula to provide Healers fairer points. Trouble Brewing - entry restrictions removed The team once stated that they'd like to remove the equipment restriction rules to ease the entry to this minigame, this means most items would no longer be forbidden inside the minigame. They've also stated that a 1-player mode might also be introduced. LMS improvements There has been some talk about updating the Last Man Standing minigame; it could see changes such as allowing fewer players per game, new maps or a brand new points-reward-shop. Category:Future content